jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Percival McLeach
"Joanna.'' Did you know, there was Razor Back in my truck? Did ya? Did ya?! There was a Razor Back in my Truck!" ''- Mcleach scolding Joanna. 'Percival C. McLeach '(voiced by the late George C. Scott) is the main antagonist of The Rescuers Down Under. He is an evil and eccentric poacher who captures rare animals and sells them, usually for their hides. Truly cruel, he clearly enjoys killing animals, at one point even singing a twisted version of the song "Home on the Range". He is an excellent hunter and tracker, and despite only having a 3rd grade education, he is very intelligent, cunning, able to lie and cheat effectively, also tossing Cody's backpack into the water so that he will be presumed to have been eaten by crocodiles, coming up with the plot to trick him into leading him to the eagle, and being aware that Cody will never believe he is just letting him go out of the 'goodness of his heart', maintains a nasty demeanor even as he releases him. McLeach appears to be perfectly fine with up and slaughtering Cody, as shown in the epilogue and his plots to snuff out information from the child. He has, for some reason, chosen not to kill his pet lizard, a Goanna Moniter Lizard, whom he calls Joanna and although he threatens her on several occasions it is always when she misbehaves or does something stupid. He is plucky and appears to have a decent sense of humor, making grim jokes and comedic movements, not to mention singing at odd points. Mcleach meets his end, by falling over a waterfall. Trivia *Percival McLeach will become Bugs Bunny's enemy in Bugs & Daffy's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under. *Percival McLeach and Joanna will made their first guest appearance in Hiccup's Adventures of The Lion King, where they teamed up with Dr. Facilier, Ratigan, the Horned King, Jenner, and the Grand Duke of Owls will work for Scar. *Percival McLeach will get his revenge on Hiccup Joins The Rescuers Down Under. *Percival McLeach will become Jeffrey's enemy in Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under. *Percival McLeach will become Sly Cooper's enemy in Sly Cooper joins The Rescuers Down Under. *Percival McLeach will become Darkblade's enemy in Darkblade joins The Rescuers Down Under. After that, he and Joanna will join the Scourge and get his revenge on Darkblade and the Eds. *Percival McLeach will become Aaron's Enemy in Aaron Meets The Rescuers Down Under. *Percival McLeach will become Arik's Enemy in Arik Meets The Rescuers Down Under. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Jeffrey's enemies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's enemies Category:Jaden's enemies Category:Main Villain Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures enemies Category:Lord Ralphscoe Category:The Scourge Category:Shooters Category:Charles Muntz's Empire Category:Deceased Characters Category:Disney villains Category:Villains For Aaron's Adventures Category:Arik's enemies Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana enemies Category:Murderers Category:Adults Category:Australian characters Category:Hiccup's enemies Category:Greedy characters Category:Craig's enemies Category:Courtney's Enemies Category:Poachers Category:Kidnappers Category:Sunset's enemies Category:Villains for Courtney's Adventures Category:Pure Evil Category:Connor Lacey's enemies Category:Toons